Mortal Rumble Two:Dragon Ranger vs Quantum Ranger
by jcogginsa
Summary: Rated T for Violence and Potential Swearing. This time on mortal rumble, Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's evil Dragon Ranger faces off against Power Rangers Time force's Quantum Ranger. Who will win, the Mortal Rumble


**You know what's awesome? Giant Robots! You know what else is awesome? Dinosaurs. Mix, and you get giant dinosaur robots. You know who has Giant Dinosaur Robots?**

**The Dragon Ranger and the Quantum ranger.**

The combatants 

The Dragon Ranger was Tommy Oliver, a teenage champion martial artist who was mind controled by the evil moon witch Rita Repulsa. He was given the powers of the Dragon Ranger, which he used to kick all the rangers asses for 5 episodes until they managed to break him free of the mind control, causing him to become a good guy.

The Dragon Ranger's primary weapon is the Dragon Dagger, a combination Dagger and Flute that can shoot lightning and 2 different varieties of energy blasts. His Dragon Shield armor increases his defenses and allows him to restore energy. During his time under the control of Rita Repulsa, he wielded the evil Sword of Darkness, and he has it here. The sword can transport people into the dark dimension.

The Dragon Ranger's zord is, naturally, the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord is a stout powerhouse with aquatic capabilities. Its fingers are missles and i's tail has a drill at the end, although we do not know if said drill can pierce the heavens. Although the Dragonzord has a combined mode, the other zords are not present for this match so those forms will not be detailed.

Whilst under the control of rita repulsa, he became the first ranger to ever grown into a giant size.

The Quantum Ranger is Eric Myers, the co-captain of the silver gaurdians. Eric has received Silver Gaurdians basic training and carries the standard side arm when not morphed. While morphed his primary weapon is the Quantum Defendor, a gun that can become a sword. And as the age old saying goes, Guns that become swords are fucking awesome. The Quantum Defendor's sword mode is his primary finisher

The Quantum Ranger's Zord is the Quantasaurus Rex, which is, to be blunt, a fucking awesome name. The Q-rex has 2 modes, Dinosaur mode and Megazord mode. The Dinosaur mode is quick on it's feet and has a set a rapid fire laser guns on it's back plus a huge laser that can be fired from it's mouth. In Megazord mode he's much more sluggish, but gains several new weapons to compensate. Its right hand has become the Q-Rex Missle Guantlet, a rotating missle launcher containing 6 missles. It's Left hand can be charged to launch the Q-rex Thunder Fist attack. It's finisher is the Max Blizzard, which fires a dual set of Ice Cannon's located in the shoulders. However, unlike the Dragonzord it has no cockpit.

In addition, the Quantum Ranger possesses the Quantum Megabattle, a powered up form with Armor, a jetpack, rollar skates, and a pair of swords with enough power to bring down a monster that has already grown to full size.

You've got the info, now let's see who wins this MORTAL RUMBLE!

The Scenario

A time portal has opened, dropping the Green ranger during his evil days and the Quantum Ranger into an abandoned city street, where they meet and do battle

The Rumble

Eric Meyers, who had morphed immeadiately upon falling into the time hole, felt disturbed seeing the empty city around him. All the big buildings and cars just looked wrong. "Man, what happened here?" he asked himself. Though abandoned, everything looked positively pristine.

"Another ranger? excellent, I needed something to destroy!" Shouted a malevolent voice behind him. Eric spun around, and saw another ranger, a green one. He recognised him immediately, having heard his voice on the moon. "Tommy Oliver?" Eric asked, somehwat surprised. He new Tommy had been a ranger, but didn't know he'd been more than the Red Zeo ranger. Thinking back, Eric recognised the suit from his history books. Back when the very first team of power rangers were around, a 6th ranger showed up and fought them, only to later fight alongside them. Judging from Tommy's words, he'd fallen through a time hole back when he was still evil.

"I don't know how you know my name, but it doesn't matter!" The evil ranger shouted as he held up his Dragon Dagger and played the trademark note, sending a crackling bolt of green lightning surging towards Eric. "Woah!" Eric exclaimed as he leapt out of the way and took cover behind a red sports car. "Quantum Defender!" he shouted, as he fired off a quick volley of return fire. Tommy cartwheeled to the side, avoiding the shots. He played the note once more, firing the green lightning towards the car. Eric combat rolled away before the car exploded, and used the smoke as cover to fire several more shots, which were direct hits. Tommy growled and leapt through the smoke, kicking Eric in the face as he landed.

Before Eric could recover, Tommy rained down strong blows on the Quantum Ranger, punches, kicked, elbows, knees, haymakers, and slashes. Eric managed to break out of the combo by flicking his wrist hardly, activating the Quantum Defender's sword form and slashing Tommy accross the chest, then jumping back. He then lunged forward into a stab, but Tommy parried with the Dragon Dagger, following up with a roundhouse that Eric ducked under. As he stood, Eric slashed up from Tommy's ribs to his back, then atteapted a neck slash, which Tommy parried. Tommy followed up with a stab, which Eric sidestepped and replied to with an X-slash accross the chest. Tommy backsteped and played a note on the dagger, blasting Eric with a close range energy blast, which sent him tumbling through a shop window.

"I need to change the playing field" Tommy said, and played another note on the Dragon Dagger. Then, Like he hoped, the Dragonzord rose from the bay and lumbered into the city. Eric looked at it, and commented "Well, if it works for him." then held up his morpher and shouted "Q-Rex, Arise!". Sure enough, the Quantasaurus Rex charged out of the forest on the outskirts of the city. Roaring, it charged towards the Dragonzord guns blazing. It then tackled the stout reptilian zord, hoping to tackle it to the ground. It did not work, and the Dragonzord's hand closed around the Q-rex's neck, hoping to crush the Zord's neck and rip it's head off, whilst simultaneously drilling into the Q-rex with it's drill tail. The Q-rex clawed at the Dragonzord's chest ineffectually, then fired it's mouth laser , forcing the Dragonzord back and eavily damaging it. However, it also took some damage.

"Megazord Mode!" called out Eric, and the Q-rex shifted into it's megazord mode. Immediately, The Q-Rex fired it's six missles, but the Dragonzord countered with 10 of it's own, creating a massive explosion when they colided. Tommy could tell that this would not go well for him, as his zord had so few weapons. Then he noted a speck of red on the ground, and realised Eric hadn't entered the megazord. As the Q-rex charged up it's Thunder Fist attack, Tommy quickly fired off a volley of missles at Eric, collapsing the building he was in and burying him. The Q-Rex paused mid attack, and The Dragonzord fired it's missles. They in turn set off the energy that had been gathered up for the thunder fist, and released it in a massive explosion that knocked the megazord flat on it's back.

The Dragonzord raised a hand to destroy the downed Megazord. Before he could, a streak of red zoomed by, severing the hand. The Quantum Ranger had burst from the wreckage in his Megabattle, and saved his megazord. "I'll get you!" Shouted Tommy, to which Eric replied "Not in this Lifetime!". Then the Q-rex suddenly sat up, and grabbed the Dragonzord. "Max Blizzard!" shouted Eric as the Q-rex fired, freezing both zords solid. "Looks like it's over." Eric said with finailty, only to hear from overhead "Not yet!" as Tommy, who'd leapt out at the last second, bared down on him and destroyed the Megabattle with a blast from his Dragon Dagger.

The two rangers landed on the roof of a small building. Eric stood, and raised his Quantum Defender, charging it with energy. Tommy summoned his sword of darkness and likewise charged it with energy. Rangers Leapt. Swords Clashed. A sword Shattered. A ranger demorphed, and collapsed unconcious. And Eric stood Triumphant

Winner, Quantum Ranger

The Explanation

Tommy is both powerful and skilled, but lacks the experience from his later years, and has far less variety than Eric does.

The Preview

Two men stood in a bar. "So, i hear your pretty tough, Roronoa Zoro" says Kenpachi Zaraki.


End file.
